


Clingy

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, little!nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China is sure there has never been a baby more clingy than Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

China felt like he'd been pacing back and forth for hours, Korea's chubby fists clenching the folds of his clothes. The tiny nation didn't know how to talk yet, and he cried a lot.

But now, finally, it felt like he'd fallen asleep, leaning against China's shoulder.

Gingerly, China walked back to bed, and tried to place Korea down next to sleeping little Japan. For a moment, he thought he'd succeeded in putting the babe to sleep; he stretched a bit, and got ready to lie back down in bed.

That was when Korea realized he wasn't being held anymore, and the first high pitched little cries started coming from him.

China sighed, saying, "What makes you need to be held so much, little one?" He gently picked him back up, stroking his tiny, soft back. He wondered if, before he'd found him, Korea had been lonely, or tormented by someone or something else. It was hard to explain away the insecurity that Korea clearly had without China.

Korea quieted, clinging to China. His chubby cheeks pressed against his shoulder. 

It was torment, being up all night holding Korea, but somehow, China couldn't blame Korea. He was only a baby, and just because Japan had pretty much insisted on sleeping on his own did not mean something was wrong with Korea.

Korea, with closed eyes and a reddish face, sucked on his fist.

China decided to try something new.

To him, it seemed apparent that something was making Korea not relaxed. Something stopped him from just letting go and sleeping.

So, using his knowledge of Chinese massage, he made sure Korea was laying against his chest as he leaned back against the wall, and began to find the points he needed to access. Gentle fingers pressed against each spot, and he was sure he could hear Korea's breathing soften.

He kept going until there was nothing left to do, and Korea was as close to sprawled across his chest as a baby his age would be. His little bow legs were still curled up, and his fists were held in front of him, but this was the most relaxed that China swore he had ever seen Korea.

Ever so gently, he eased him off of his chest and into a warm spot on the bed next to Kiku.

And for the first time in a long time, Korea slept. China made sure he was warm, and then sank into sweet oblivion.


End file.
